


A to Z

by SimplyBrooke



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBrooke/pseuds/SimplyBrooke
Summary: Chapter 1: Andros shows Ashley how they show affection on his planet. A collection of cute and fluffy one-shots from A to Z!





	A to Z

**A/N:** _Every once in a blue moon I, Simply Brooke, return to this lovely site with a story that I typically neve finish...haha. well, heres to hoping 2019 will be different!_

_For my latest story, it will be a collecion of one shots set in the Power Rangers universe. Each chapter will involve a different season with each chapter being inspired by a letter of the alphabet. With the intent of going through the entire alphabet. So, this story will have 26 chapters._

_For the first chapter, we will be seeing a sweet moment between Ashley and Andros. This story will take place early in **Power Ramgers in Space** shortly after Andros meets Ashley and friends._

_I hope that you all enjoy!_

* * *

**A to Z**

_"A: Affection"_

* * *

"What is that man doing to that women!?

The sense of urgency in Andros' voice forced Ashley's body to become rigid. Panic filling her body. Her eyes locked onto Andros; all the color had been wiped from his face-displaying a mixture of fear and concern.

Ashley spun on her heels as she tracked Andros' gaze to the source of the problem. Was someone being attacked? Had Astronema sent down a monster? She should of known that the idea of grabbing a quick bite to eat at Adele's wouldn't come without SOME kind of complication.

A sigh escaped from her lips. Her body relaxed and her defenses rested. Her distress was soon washed over with amusement as she turned her attention back to her fearless leader.

"Are you talking about that man and women at that table?" Ashley questioned, a smile stretching across her face. Andros responded with a nod. His concern still on full display. Ashley turned back to the couple before returning her attention back to Andros.

All she could do was: laugh.

"Andros, he's not doing anything to her. They're kissing." Ashley stated, covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to disguise her fit of giggles. It didn't work.

Andros shifted his attention between the couple and Ashley. The yellow rangers amusement subdued his need to jump into action, however concern-and now, confusion-remained.

"K-iss-ing?" Andros repeated, exaggerating the syllables.

By all accounts, everything about Andros appeared human: his face, his body, his clothes (in part due to Ashley). Sure, his hair was a little...out there. But, hey, it was the 90's, everyone was coming up with crazy looks and passing it off as fashion. However, it was at times like this, when Ashley was reminded that Andros wasn't from this planet. He was an alien.

"Yes, kissing." Ashley began, recollecting herself, "It's something that couples-boyfriend and girlfriends-do to show affection. It's a way to express love and show that you care about someone."

"Oh." Andros slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving the couple and their kissing. He was truly astonished. Something that was so accustomed and natural to Ashley, was so completely strange and unfamiliar to him.

It was as if Ashley was watching a child learn something new.

"Do they not have kissing on your planet?" Ashley inquired. Clearly kissing wasn't something that was expressed where he was from so she couldn't help but wonder: if not kissing, then how'd they show affection?

"Oh, no. No, they do not." Andros quickly responded. He was almost amused by that being a possibility. "Aren't you guys worried about getting the other person's saliva in your mouth? Wouldn't that increase the chances of disease?"

Ashley laughed, "Well, yeah. But, we don't think of it like that. It's meant to be sweet and be a 'display of affection'. How do you show affection on KO-35?"

"Hena."

"I'm-I'm sorry?" Ashley responded, not entirely sure if what Andros said was even an utterance of a word.

"Hena." Andros repeated himself, not bothering to offer any further explanation as if any was needed.

It was Ashley's turn to show confusion. Now she was the 'alien' unsure of a seemingly normal custom.

"Like the tattoo?" Ashley offered as a possible explanation. However, by the puzzlement that crept across the red ranger's face that was clearly not what he was talking about.

"A tattoo?" Andros questioned.

"Never mind." Ashley replied. She needed to conquer one rabbit hole before venturing down another. "Explain to me, what is 'hena'?"

"Well, hena is typically an exchange between two people that share the heart's connection. I think, on Earth, you call it love. Sometimes families with engage in hena, but this is typically done with a parent and their child." Andros went on to explain.

"Well, what do you do when you 'hena'?" Ashley asked, completely invested into this romantic exchange of Andros' planet.

"Put up your hand, like this. MIrroring my right with your left." Andros instructed as raised up his arm, facing his palm towards Ashley, keeping his fingers pointed and locked. Ashley did the same. "Now, I'm gonna press our palms together, like so." Andros moved his hand closer to Ashley's as their palms made contact. The yellow ranger could feel the heat radiating from his. "And finally, we interlock our fingers together."

As Andros' fingers intertwined with hers, Ashley felt her heart begin to race. Their hands shared a certain warmth separate from the rest of her body. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled.

Andros removed his hand from hers-though Ashley wished it would of lasted a few moments longer.

He shrugged, "Yeah, that's hena. You human's equivalent of 'kissing'. Obviously there is a much stronger passion when there is a connection established between two individuals. I've been told that when you find your heart's connect and hena is expressed, there is fire and electricity. Or, so my people like to say."

"Yeah," Ashley breathed, bringing her hands together in her lap. The warmth of Andros' hand still present on hers.

There was silence between the two as Andros offered a simple smile. Ashley gladly returned the gesture.

Her heart skipping a beat.

_The End._

* * *

**Next-"B: Birthday"**

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, there we have it, the first installment! Just something short and cute. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!_


End file.
